


Kaito's Birthday

by Audinosaurus



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audinosaurus/pseuds/Audinosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito hadn't told anyone when his birthday was. Even Micchy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaito's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Kaito hadn't told anyone when his birthday was.

Even Micchy.

They'd been together four years now. Micchy had become an adult, and picked up his brother's traits as he grew, deciding to go into Yggdrasil and leave dancing behind. Kaito had other ideas about how things should be run. It'd strained their relationship for a while, but now they were just like any married couple, living together, loving together, being together.

Not once had they celebrated Kaito's birthday, because Kaito had asked not to early on. 

Things were changing, though, with the developments going on. After Helheim had finally-- not a second too soon-- been solved in it's own way, there were other problems to handle. If it wasn't Helheim, it was another evil-- Foundation X or bizarre monsters covered in chains, and those deserved just as much fighting for justice. Micchy worked hard for that justice, even now. Without the threat of the world ending, though, there was more relaxation, if nothing else.

It was surprising when, as his birthday came one year, Kaito found Micchy waiting for him when he arrived at home with a small cake (banana mango in flavor, he noticed.) His first instinct was to frown.

"How did you find out?"

"Hmmm. . ." Micchy pressed a finger to his cheek thoughtfully. "Who knows? But I wanted to do it."

Kaito appeared sour, though he sat at the table across from his housemate-- his lover. "I told you I didn't want this."

"I know." Micchy replied, cutting the cake with a knife a little bit too big for it. Kaito didn't say that outloud, but crossed his arms and glared at the cake as it was placed onto a plate and pushed towards him. "But it's a new year, right? We've never done it, and I want to try everything."

An unimpressed brow was cocked in Micchy's direction. Micchy continued talking. "Plus, this is the perfect time to ask you a question!"

"What is it?" Kaito replied, reluctantly taking the fork that was offered to him and loading a bite of pastry onto it. 

"I wanted to ask if we could get married!"


End file.
